


Plump Unpecked Cherries

by riptey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Sexual Content, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptey/pseuds/riptey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing ispired by Christina Rosetti's "The Goblin Market." Draco and Hermione are shown in a scene that casts ambiguity onto their respective innocence and power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plump Unpecked Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This not-for-profit work was written using characters and concepts that are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and Bloomsbury Publishing.
> 
> Artist Notes: created for the dmhgficexchange: Ring in the New Year


End file.
